The present disclosure relates to elongated light sources, specifically, to light sources mountable to various surfaces in usable in various configurations.
In almost any inhabited space, it is desirable to provide lighting for various purposes. In some instances, it is particularly desirable to provide lighting that illuminates an area while adding a decorative element to the space or, alternatively, does not take away from existing decorative features. Additionally, traditional light fixtures tend to be at least quasi-permanent in nature and require lighting sockets or other electrical hardware precisely installed in the mounting surface to function. In order to add traditional lighting fixtures to a space, substantial construction is often required to tap into current electrical sources, or even to run electrical wiring to a lighting fixture's intended location. The result is a relatively inflexible lighting construction that requires precise planning to install and is not easily modified.